


brooklyn baby

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони становится зависимым от парня, который поет в маленьком бруклинском баре, одновременно пытаясь спасти себе жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> Основной пейринг: Стив/Тони; все остальные упоминаются, но не более того

Вокруг было слишком шумно, ужасно громко. Голоса, излишне звонкие, доносились со всех сторон, заполняли воздух над головой, почти не давали дышать. Музыка, игравшая на фоне, была едва различима. Непрекращающийся галдёж, люди, забывшие как вести себя в обществе, да и вообще само это место напоминало одно - ты в Бруклине, чувак.

— Счёт, пожалуйста, — сказал мужчина остановившейся около соседнего столика официантке.

Энтони сидел за самым дальним столиком, стараясь скрыться от голосов, людей, от ненужного внимания. Он абсолютно не вписывался в контингент этого небольшого бара. Со стороны “диких” людей, детей Бруклина, он выглядел как среднестатистический клерк: в выглаженном костюме с белой рубашкой и тёмным галстуком, кожаных ботинках и аккуратно выбритой бородой. Если быть точнее - он выглядел глупо.

Официантка, кинув взгляд в толпу неотесанных мужланов и их подружек, жестом позвала другую официантку, указывая на его стол указательным пальцем. Как некрасиво, подумал Тони, допивая остатки бурбона со дна маленького стакана.

— Уже уходите? — поинтересовалась подошедшая девушка.

Она была приятнее той, предыдущей, к которой он обращался. Волосы у нее — ярко-рыжие, доставали до самых плеч, глаза светились то ли от травки, которую, кажется, курили здесь все, то ли работа была для неё в радость. Легкий акцент слышался отчетливо в её бархатном голосе. Ужасная чёрно-белая форма, как ни странно, ей очень шла. Она, форма, украшала девушку, подчёркивала тонкую талию, короткая юбка чуть прикрывала попу; смешной бежевый фартук с обрамленным рюшами низом выглядел малость потрёпанным.

— Да, — еле слышно ответил мужчина.

— Раньше я вас не видела, — сказала официантка, положив рядом с ним небольшую кожаную папку.

— Вы помните всех своих клиентов? — спросил он, решив поддержать разговор.

— Симпатичных — да, — улыбка не сходила с лица девушки. Только сейчас Энтони заметил ярко-красные губы и странную татуировку под ухом. — В одиннадцать начинается живая музыка.

— Именно поэтому я и ухожу, мисс, — притворно улыбнулся он, демонстративно отставляя в сторону пустой стакан.

— Останьтесь, — уговаривала официантка. — Не пожалеете. Парень, который у нас поёт, очень талантлив.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Прекрати болтать с посетителями, — на повышенных тонах сказала _не_ приятная официантка с другого столика, внезапно оказавшаяся рядом. Она, подхватив девушку под локоть, куда-то повела её.

— Не думай, что сможешь закадрить богатенького, Наташа, — услышал он, когда девушки уходили. — Продюсеры не ходят в бруклинские бары, чтобы подцепить очередную девчонку для подтанцовки.

Энтони, не долго думая, потянулся за счётом. Отсчитав нужную сумму, он не пожалел денег и на щедрые чаевые для такой яркой Наташи, что обслуживала его весь вечер.

Собираясь уходить, Тони в последний раз оглядел бар. Он был тусклым, пах старостью и сыростью, да и вообще походил на бары, что показывали в фильмах про семидесятые.

Заметив ребят, идущих к сцене, мужчина задержал взгляд на одном из них. Высокий, светловолосый, в белой мешковатой майке, он выделялся среди других цветными полосками на лице. В его волосах, над ушами, красовались три пера — красное, жёлтое и голубое — с правой стороны и одно — зелёное — с левой. Он улыбался, устанавливая микрофон, и что-то говорил двум другим парням, что были с ним.

Энтони и сам не понял, в какой момент решил остаться. То ли когда блондин что-то говорил со сцены девчонкам, сидящим за первыми столиками, то ли в тот момент, когда рядом с ним появилась Наташа в расшитом золотыми пайетками платье.

Двадцать минут позже, двадцать минут раньше - это никак не изменит его жизнь, решил Тони.

Музыка заиграла неожиданно, сопровождаясь женским голосом, тихой подпевкой. Звучало действительно неплохо. Почти сразу же запел и парень. Тихо и мелодично, в такт и с попаданием в ноты, что радовало слушавшего всё это Энтони. Звучало красиво, приятно для слуха, расслабляюще. Красивый девичий голосок гармонично вклинивался, подпевая основному мужскому недурному вокалу. Да и сама девушка выделялась на фоне мужчин, что её окружали. Стройная, яркая, необычная. Энтони никак не давал покоя её акцент, с которым она и говорила, и пела; он добавлял звучанию изюминку, которая так необходима многим музыкально-одинаковым коллективам нынешнего времени.

Девочки с первых столиков начали подпевать примерно в середине песни. Звучало не очень, но Энтони попытался абстрагироваться, сосредотачиваясь на голосе светловолосого парня.

_Well, my boyfriend's in a band_  
_(Ну, мой парень играет в группе)_  
_He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed_  
_(Он играет на гитаре, пока я пою Лу Рида)_  
_I get down to beat poetry_  
_(Я перехожу на поэзию битников)_  
_I've got feathers in my hair_  
_(В моих волосах - перья)_  
_And my jazz collection’s rare_  
_(И моя джазовая коллеция - редкость)_  
_I can play most anything_  
_(Я могу сыграть почти всё, что угодно)_  
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_  
_(Я - малыш с Бруклина)_  
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_  
_(Я - малыш с Бруклина)_

Выступление прошло без сучка, без задоринки. Дослушав до конца одну песню, Энтони решил, что пора уходить. Наташа догнала его уже у самого выхода. Тони разглядел на ней золотистые, в тон платью, ниточки-браслеты, серёжки-перья красиво смотрелись в ушах, отвлекая от избыточного золота.

— Спасибо, что остались, мистер, — улыбнулась девушка. — Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Заглядывайте к нам ещё.

— Поёте вы изумительно, — сказал он. — Выглядите — тоже. Но боюсь, ваша подруга, официантка-блондинка, права. Продюсеры не ходят в бруклинские бары. Простите.

Он, развернувшись, направился в сторону метро, не оглядываясь на девушку.

 

***

— Джарвис, — поднявшись на нужный этаж башни, Энтони еле удержался за маленький столик, чтобы не упасть, выходя из лифта.

— Рад вас видеть, сэр, — ответил электронный дворецкий.

Джарвис был повсюду, всегда откликался по первому зову. В этом была его особенность, которую так любил его хозяин. В такой ситуации, что сложилась сейчас, когда мистер Старк упирался руками о ни в чем неповинный стол, Джарвис был бесполезен, равно как и все остальное, что существовало в мире, за исключением столика, служившего ныне в роли конструктивной поддержки.

— Мисс Поттс…

— Выходит на работу через три часа сорок восемь минут тридцать одну секунду, — подхватил искусственный интеллект.

Демонстративно тяжело вздохнув, Тони, упираясь ладонями о шершавые стены, направился в спальню. Дорога казалась бесконечной, и Старк постоянно на что-нибудь натыкался, забывая о том, что в его доме полно всяческих дорогих ваз, шедевров художественного искусства, так не кстати занимающих стены, и совсем нет свободного пространства, подходящего для падения.

Наконец, коснувшись спиной кровати, Энтони почувствовал себя более уверенно, хоть в голове до сих пор всё смешивалось в одну большую кучу. Хотелось спать и, одновременно с этим, хотелось стукнуть себя чем-нибудь по голове. Чувство это казалось странным, и он попытался откинуть его в сторону.

— Джарвис, открой бар.

— Кодовое слово, сэр.

— Кодовое слово? Это же мой бар, — возмутился Старк, перекатываясь в сторону бара. — Что там за слово? Таракан? Нет, слишком просто. Ядерный синтез? — подергав за ручку, он печально посмотрел на закрытые дверцы шкафчика. — Нейрокриптография? Асимметричное шифрование?

— Шпинель сульфид, — отозвался дворецкий. Тони икнул, подумав, что его изобретение, кажется, переняло слишком много его плохих качеств.

— Шпинель сул-, — запнувшись, он попытался договорить остаток слова, но не получилось. — Шпинель сул-, — вновь попытался сказать он. Дальше получалось лишь шипеть, Тони невнятно произносил остаток слова “шпинель” и много ругался. — Эй, ну хотя бы воды каплю. Джарвис, будь человеком.

— Бутылка воды на тумбочке, — отчеканил компьютер, — с другой стороны кровати, сэр.

Тони снова проделал трюк с перекатыванием, и в этот раз его даже не затошнило. Сделав глоток из упомянутой Джарвисом бутылки, он поморщился. Вода оказалась тёплой и ужасно противной на вкус. Отставив бутылку в сторону, даже не потрудившись закрыть её, Старк лёг на кровать.

— Ты нашел доктора? — спросил он, рассматривая чудный узор на потолке своей спальни.

— Нет, сэр.

— Ты плохо работаешь, Джарвис.

— К сожалению, Вы не правы, сэр.

Закрыв глаза, Тони попытался заснуть. Поиски одного человека среди миллиардов людей вот уже три месяца не давали никакого толку. Каждый день, во время отчета Джарвиса, Старк надеялся найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, но увы, в итоге разочаровывался. Сегодняшний день исключением не стал.

Сон почти захватил его разум, но прежде, чем это произошло, перед глазами мелькнули четыре цветных пера в светлых волосах.

 

***

Проснувшись от громкого возгласа Пеппер, Тони попытался зарыться в одеяло. Оказалось, прятаться от женщины под одеялом безрассудно, и Тони слохопотал утренней газетой по заднице.

— Чем ты вообще думал, — ругалась Пеппер, замахиваясь на Старка новым выпуском New York Times. — Сдача проекта через четыре дня, а ты… — она замолчала, решив, что оскорбления человека слишком низко для неё. — Я отбивала этот шанс, Тони, для тебя. Они даже отмели Хаммера, выпнули его из офиса из-за меня, из-за моего слова за тебя. А что теперь?

— Тише, Пепс, — вылезая из-под одеяла, сказал Старк. Голова гудела и без звонкого голоса мисс Поттс, а с ним гудение в разы усиливалось. — Там почти всё готово, осталось приукрасить чуть-чуть. Я всё сделаю, только, пожалуйста, не кричи.

На минуту Пеппер замерла. Но Тони отчетливо видел, чего ей это стоило. Он подмечал каждую деталь, например, с какой силой она сжимала губы, чтобы не сказать лишнего, или же, как постоянно зачесывала выпадающую прядь волос за ухо. Её глаза блестели гневом, и, наверное, заткнуть Пеппер было самой большой ошибкой Энтони, на которую он решился с самого утра.

— Если не будет готово в срок, или ты решишь, что тебе не нужно присутствовать на презентации твоего нового проекта, — прошипела Поттс, вновь пряча непослушный локон за ухо, — учти, что ничего хорошего тебя не ждёт, Тони.

— Я понял, — кивнул Старк.

Пеппер вылетела из спальни, не закрыв за собой дверь. В открытом проёме Тони присматривался к вещам, которыми была заставлена соседняя комната, убеждаясь в сохранности всего самого дорогого.

Сев на кровати, Тони ощутил противное прикосновение рубашки, в ужасе сообразив, что так вчера и не разделся. От рубашки пахло кальяном, который группа молодых людей курила в баре возле метро, на манжете правой руки красовалось небольшое бледно-красное пятно.

— Джарвис, мне нужна информация.

— Буду рад помочь, сэр.


	2. Chapter 2

После двадцати восьми часов, проведенных в мастерской, Тони хотел лечь спать, но Пеппер, оказавшаяся по щелчку пальцев за его спиной, хитро улыбнулась, напоминая о том, что он должен выполнить своё обещание. 

Презентация начиналась только через два с половиной часа, и Энтони, уверив Пеппер в том, что он всё-таки придёт туда, улизнул в бар, правда под присмотром Хэппи. Среди Манхеттэнских баров Старк так и не выбрал подходящий ему, оправдываясь глупыми причинами. То стены не достаточно яркие, то посещаемость слишком низкая. 

Занудством и нытьем Тони удалось убедить Хэппи поехать в Бруклин. 

Зайдя в уже знакомый бар, Старк первым делом оглядел работающих официанток, и, не найдя среди них ту самую рыженькую, направился к барной стойке. С самого краю стойки сидели две девушки и о чём-то шептались, переглядываясь с блондином-барменом, которого веселила эта игра. Рядом с ними сидел молодой парень, странно посматривая то в сторону девушек, то в сторону бармена. 

— Хэй, — окликнул бармена Старк, — мне бы чего-нибудь крепкого, но с минимумом алкоголя.

— Кофе? — улыбнулся он, доставая чашку. 

Бармен оказался клёвым парнем по имени Клинт, а еще он сварил самый лучший кофе, который Старк вообще когда-нибудь пробовал в своей жизни. Пока бармен приветливо общался с девушками, Тони вновь оглядел бар. Он то ли надеялся увидеть Наташу, чтобы извиниться за грубо-звучавшие слова, то ли парня-в-перьях, чтобы ещё раз послушать как он поёт. 

— Чего пришёл в бар, раз напиваться не собирался? — спросил Клинт, вернувшись. — Мог бы зайти в кофейню или на худой конец в Старбакс. 

— Я надеялся найти здесь девушку, — _почти_ честно признался Тони. — Рыжая, чуть ниже тебя ростом, говорит с акцентом. И поёт.

— Если хочешь с ней замутить, то зря пришёл, — Клинт, отставив в сторону насухо вытертый бокал, уперся локтями в стойку, — во-первых, это бесполезно, а во-вторых, она мне нравится, так что в очередь. 

— Я просто хотел извиниться, — пояснил Тони. Клинт сразу изменился в лице. — В прошлый раз, я сказал ей одну грубую фразу. И вот с тех пор совесть мучает. 

— Сегодня не её смена, — отчеканил парень. 

Энтони пожал плечами и продолжил пить свой кофе. Где-то на горизонте замелькал Хэппи, а это означало, что уже пора ехать обратно на Манхеттэн. Кинув Клинту за стойку пятьдесят баксов, он собрался уходить, как вдруг перед ним мелькнул парень-в-перьях. Сегодня в его волосах красовалось всего лишь одно лиловое перо, мешковатая майка сменилась синей рубашкой. Сложив руки в замок, парень положил их на барную стойку, сделав заказ. 

Тони с любопытством смотрел на его руки. По тыльной стороне ладони на правой руке, словно из-под пальцев, тянулась линия, разделяемая на несколько таких же кривых линий, украшенная маленькими цветами. Линия цветов пряталась под рукавом синей рубашки. Сглотнув, Старк быстро удалился из бара. Подхваченный Хэппи, он направился на презентацию. 

— Кто это был? — спросил парень-в-перьях у бармена. 

— Какой-то странный парень, — буркнул тот, поставив перед ним заказанные напитки, — искал Наташу. 

— О, богатый парень запал на золотую рыбку? — подхватил гитарист, неожиданно оказавшийся рядом. — Бартон, пора бы уже жахнуть динамитом, а то всю рыбу упустишь.

***

Тони честно отработал до конца недели, не увиливая от своих обязанностей, чтобы угодить Пеппер. Июнь выдался на редкость простым; работы было немного и самый серьезный проект он сдал еще две недели назад. Сегодня он, наконец, мог позволить себе расслабиться и забыть о дурацких проблемах. 

— Джарвис!

— Доброе утро, сэр!

— Есть что-нибудь интересное для меня?

— Джастин Хаммер устроил драку в клубе, Ник Фьюри снова хочет завербовать вас в свою секретную организацию. Мисс Поттс уехала на выходные в Майями. 

— Доктор?

— Никаких следов, сэр. 

Тони, вздохнув, отпил немного кофе. На столе со вчерашней ночи были разложены листы с чертежами и возможными прогнозами. От прогнозов становилось тоскливо — заражение шло слишком быстро, и по последним подсчетам ему осталось жить всего два месяца. 

Утренняя новость о том, что следов доктора так и не нашли, выбила Энтони из колеи. Доктор Беннер был его последней надеждой, которая каждый день рушилась, разваливаясь на маленькие кусочки, единственный в мире человек, который настолько хорош в физике, химии, биогенной инженерии и многом другом. Тони, конечно, не был глупым человеком, сам многое умел и делал, воплощал в жизнь свои идеи. Одной из таких идей был его дуговой реактор, охраняющий его сердце от шрапнели, и одновременно отравляющий его тело химическим элементом. 

— Сэр, — отвлек Джарвис. Тони, встряхнув головой, сел за стол и, взяв карандаш, продолжил вчерашние расчёты, точно игнорируя искусственный интеллект. — Сэр, — ещё раз позвал дворецкий. 

— Да говори уже, — буркнул Старк. 

— Сэр, информация о Стивене Роджерсе.

— О ком? — удивился Тони.

— Несколько недель назад вы просили меня найти информацию о молодом человеке, выступающем в одном из баров Бруклина, — недолго думая, Джарвис показал ему фотографии, на которых был изображен тот самый Стивен. 

Фото, представленные Джарвисом, явно были вытащены им из аккаунта какой-нибудь социальной сети. Рассматривая разные перья, мелькающие в светлых волосах, Тони увлекся, забыв о том, что говорил Джарвис. На одной из фотографий, Стивен стоит в обнимку с парнем, похожим на гитариста; рукава рубашки загнуты до локтей, отчего линия, шедшая от пальцев, была видна ещё больше, но по-прежнему скрывалась под тканью. Татуировка была красивой, хоть Энтони и казалось, что такая больше подойдет какой-нибудь девочке-тинейджеру, но по какой-то неясной причине парню-в-перьях это очень шло. 

— Тони!

От неожиданности Старк вздрогнул, опрокинул чашку с кофе на листы и стал громко материться. За спиной оказался Роуди, решивший вытащить друга куда-нибудь вечером.

— Слыхал о предупредительном звонке? — иронично спросил Тони, тряся бумагами в воздухе. 

— Не ожидал, что ты вообще уже проснулся, — оправдывался Роудс. — Кто это? 

В суматохе Старк забыл о том, что делал до прихода друга. 

— Никто, — сказал Тони, и, махнув рукой, закрыл фото. — Чего ты там хотел?

***

— Правительство США хочет работать с тобой! — заплетающимся от выпивки языком вторил Джеймс. — Ты чёртов гений, Тони Старк! С твоими мозгами наша армия получит самые новые разработки, мы сможем защитить наш народ от всего.

— Людей нужно защищать прежде всего от самих себя, — Старк махнул рукой бармену, намекая, что стакан Роудса опустел, — и оружие это не то, что им нужно. Люди убивают друг друга просто ради забавы. Выходят на улицы и стреляют по всем подряд. Прости, но я не хочу в этом участвовать и не за что не вернусь в этот бизнес. 

Клинт непонимающе посмотрел на Тони, но, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал, подлил ещё виски в стакан Роудса. Джеймс продолжал что-то болтать про правительство США и оружие, но Тони перестал его слушать ровно в тот момент, когда на сцене замельтешили люди. И, вашу ж машу, чёртов Стив со своими чёртовыми перьями, татуировкой, которую с такого расстояния в принципе не видать, отвлекал. 

— … эй, Старк? Ты решил меня игнорировать? — докричался наконец Роуди.

— Нет, — Тони перевел взгляд на Джеймса. — Я в этом не участвую, так что хватит меня вербовать. Ты хуже, чем тот одноглазый, который меня периодически донимает.

— Ладно, ладно, понял, — отчего-то заулыбался Роудс. — Может, пойдем отсюда? В стриптизбар, например, а? 

— Нет, — грубо ответил Тони, вновь устремив взгляд на сцену. 

От ангельского Стивена невозможно было отвести глаз. Старк наблюдал, замечал, отмечал некоторые факты для себя, в том числе гитариста, который вился вокруг парня-в-перьях словно не мог находиться от него дальше, чем на пятьдесят сантиметров. И это определенно наводило на мысли, которые Тони предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать. 

Когда на сцене мелькнуло золото, Старк ринулся туда, игнорируя и Клинта, и Роуди. Наташа разговаривала с барабанщиком, когда Тони подлетел туда и окликнул её. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась она, наклонившись к Старку со сцены.

— Привет, — сказал Тони, и впал в ступор, заметив блондина, стоявшего прямо за спиной Наташи. — Я думаю, что в прошлый раз вел себя неподобающе. 

— О, я не обижаюсь, малыш, — Наташа игриво посмотрела на него, убирая волосы за ухо. 

— И всё же, я прошу простить меня, мисс, за столь отвратительное поведение. 

Наташа улыбнулась в ответ. 

— Меня зовут Тони, а там за стойкой мой друг - Джеймс. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнула Наташа. — А это Стив, Баки и Сэм - мои друзья. 

— Отлично, — Старк помахал им рукой и чувствовал себя полным придурком, а ещё кажется он опять залип на блондина. 

Во время выступления Роудс несколько раз спросил Тони не тот ли это парень на сцене, чьи фото он рассматривал сегодня утром. Старк демонстративно игнорировал эти вопросы, переводя тему. 

После выступления, ожидая Джеймса около входа в бар, Тони закурил. Ночной Нью-Йорк встречал его прохладным воздухом, слабым ветром и светлым лунным светом. Где-то слышались голоса никогда не спавшей молодёжи, шум слишком быстро едущих машин. А ещё пахло свежими булочками, что пекли в местной пекарне по ночам. Почему-то вспомнилось детство, когда Джарвис готовил к завтраку круассаны с вишнёвым джемом. 

Сильно затянувшись, он закашлялся. 

— С вами всё нормально?

— Да, — повернулся Тони. Он всё ещё немного кашлял. Перед ним стоял тот самый “парень-в-перьях”, волнительно изучая его. — Просто давно не курил. Я вообще-то пытаюсь бросить. — Энтони замолчал, затягиваясь. На это раз совсем слабо, совсем не по-старковски. — Отличное выступление, кстати. И эти перья… Вам очень идут. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он. — Тони, так ведь? 

— Да, — согласно кивнул Старк. С такого расстояния парень выглядел ещё лучше, это очаровывало, но Тони изо всех сил пытался не пялиться на него. — А ты?

— Стив, — сказал он. — Сэм - это наш барабанщик, а Баки - гитарист.

— А я так и подумал. 

Блондин ничего не ответил, и Энтони решил, что он ждёт кого-то. Он постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, на каждый шум и шорох, надеясь, увидеть того самого _кого-то_. А Старк, решивший, что Стиву до него и дела нет, рассматривал его. Клетчатая рубашка торчала из-под джинсовой куртки, которая была на пару тонов светлее, чем штаны. На левой руке болтался браслет из деревянных бусин, которые стукались друг об друга каждый раз, когда блондин поправлял волосы. Пальцы были испачканы в краске, на лице от неё не осталось и следа; цветные перья всё ещё ярко выделялись в светлых волосах. 

— Хэй, парень, — послышался голос Наташи. Стив обернулся, улыбаясь. — Уже четвертое, так что пора праздновать. 

И Наташа запела. Из её уст “Happy Birthday” звучало гармонично, акцент добавлял ей остроты и необычности. Почти наравне с Наташиным пением, два друга, Баки и Сэм, вынесли из бара небольшой торт с горящими свечами. Стив улыбался и сиял, говоря что это слишком, но друзья на то и друзья, что всегда делают всё по-своему. 

Когда блондин задул свечи, все зааплодировали, Тони невольно присоединился к ним. Но тут вернулся Джеймс, покачиваясь дошел до Старка и, почти повиснув на нём, просил отвести его домой. Пахло от него отвратительно, алкоголем, сигаретами и рвотой, которая наверняка принадлежала ему.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — отвлекшись, спросил Стив. 

— О-у, нет, — хитро прищурился Тони, закидывая руку Роуди себе на плечо. — Обычная ситуация, ничего серьезно. 

— Точно?

— Да. Веселитесь. И с днем рождения, — улыбнулся он. 

— Спасибо.

***

Всё утро Тони пытался восстановить данные, которые вчера залил кофе. Кое-что без проблем вспоминалось, ради некоторого приходилось тормошить Джарвиса, вспоминая, что там было. 

— Почему вы не храните эту информацию в компьютере, сэр? 

— Потому что не хочу, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал, а компьютер — слишком доступное хранилище. 

— Но вы все равно используете меня для моделирования.

Тони не ответил. Джарвис всё равно не понял бы желание Старка скоротать время за черчением графиков и ведением расчётов. 

Почти все данные, испорченные кофе, Тони восстановил часа за два. За это время Роудс так и не проснулся. Зато звонила Пеппер. Тони досталось за то, что он напоил Джеймса, но он ни о чём не жалел, поэтому все обвинения пропустил мимо ушей. 

— Хэппи отвез нас домой, — парировал он, — ничего с нами не стало. И живы, и здоровы, и Роуди до сих пор сладко спит. 

— Да я за Роуди не беспокоюсь, Тони, — устало сказала Пеппер. — Он может за себя постоять. 

— А я, значит, не могу? 

— Можешь, но лучше не стоит. 

— Не относись ко мне так, словно у меня ног нет. Я такой же, как и все. 

— Нет, Тони, ты не такой.

***

Вернувшись в бар через неделю, Тони сел за барную стойку. Бармена не было на месте, что удивило Старка, но в конце концов бармены - тоже люди. Среди официанток Наташи видно не было, наверное, опять не её смена. Как нигде не было видно и Стива со своей бандой, но это Старка не удивило. 

— Опять ты, — объявился Клинт. — В прошлый раз твой друг облевал мне всю стойку! 

— Сегодня я без него, — подняв руки в примирительном жесте, сказал Тони. — Можно? 

— Конечно, — снисходительно ответил Клинт, протирая стойку. — У нас сегодня новенький, так что коктейли советую не заказывать.

— Новенький? А ты зачем? 

— А я учитель, — хихикнул бармен. — И проверяющий. Но на ночную смену оставляю его одного. 

Клинт, поставив перед Тони чашку с кофе, отошел. Зато за стойкой появился другой парень, высокий, мускулистый, он улыбался так, словно от этого зависела жизнь всей планеты. Новенького звали Тор, родом он был откуда-то с севера, переехал в Нью-Йорк пару месяцев назад, обожал бургеры и жил с братом, который вел скучную ботанскую жизнь. 

Все девчонки в баре слетелись на новенького, словно мухи на варенье, заняв все свободные места. 

— Эй, Клинт, — крикнул Тони, заметив бармена, стоявшего где-то за широкой спиной Тора. — Может, сходим куда-нибудь? Потусим? 

— Мне ещё полтора часа положено быть здесь.

— Тор справится и без тебя.

— Да, Клинт, иди, — громко сказал Тор. — Я к работе привыкший, все тонкости работы бармена знаю.

— И если что, девчонки подскажут, — подпел Тони. 

— Ладно, — после долгой паузы согласился Бартон, — но если что-то случится, то это будет на твоей совести. 

— Не страшно, совесть у меня богатая.

***

Тони не помнил, как они добрались до дома, и уж точно не помнил, как они оказались без штанов. Думать об этом хотелось в последнюю очередь, учитывая, что Клинт очень мастерски отсасывал ему прямо в гостиной. Он, взглянув на светлую голову между собственных раздвинутых ног, хотел было его остановить, но воображение дорисовало цветные перья и этого хватило, чтобы больше подобных мыслей не возникало. 

С Клинтом было хорошо, невыносимо жарко и как-то просто. Он делал то, что должен, без лишних нежностей, эмоций и чувств, и за это Старк был ему благодарен. Именно в отсутствии всех этих факторов всегда был плюс для Тони, который не хотел привязываться вообще ни к кому. Уже потом он понял, что для того, чтобы быть зависимым от другого человека, не обязательно заниматься с ним сексом. 

Клинт ушел в душ первым, что-то пробормотав, а когда вернулся, выдернув Тони из мыслей задал довольно глупый для этой ситуации вопрос: 

— Где мои штаны? — получилось смешно, с улыбкой. 

— Хочешь свалить, чтобы утром не было стыдно? 

— Нет, — отозвался Клинт, рассматривая пол спальни. — Не хочу, чтобы меня пыталась выгнать твоя восхвалённая помощница, про которую ты рассказывал мне половину вечера, пока мы не встретили Наташу и её друзей. 

— Не парься, — сказал Старк, усаживаясь. Бутылка с водой, что постоянно стояла на тумбочке куда-то пропала, и он ругнулся про себя. — Если ты будешь не в моей спальне, она не станет тебя выгонять. Правда, вместо гостевой спальни у меня бильярдная. Не переживай, Джарвис предупредит её, что тебя выгонять не нужно.

— Джарвис? — удивляясь, спросил Клинт, сев на кровать, так и не найдя штаны. — Какой еще нахрен Джарвис? Не говори мне, что у тебя кто-то есть. Или что у вас там свободные отношения. Или ещё какое-нибудь извращение.

— Тише, — шикнул Тони. — Ты же его обидишь. Джарвис, поздоровайся с Клинтом. 

— Доброй ночи, мистер Бартон, — компьютерный голос пронесся по комнате, от чего Клинт вздрогнул. — Извините, пришлось взломать пару секретных баз, чтобы узнать вашу фамилию. 

Клинт сидел молча, смотрел по сторонам, периодически бросая колкие взгляды в сторону Тони. 

— Успокойся, — наконец откликнулся Старк, — Джарвис - мое изобретение. Искусственный интеллект. 

— Да ты чёртов гений, Тони Старк! — восхищенно произнес Клинт спустя долгую тихую минуту. — А я то думал, чего тот странный чувак говорил тебе про оружие. Уж решил, что вдруг террорист ты какой. 

Энтони рассмеялся, и, дернув головой, стукнулся о спинку кровати. Клинт, решивший все же остаться, залез под одеяло, укладываясь на подушку. Взгляд его тут же упал на узорчатый потолок, о чём он непременно сообщил Старку, который продолжал чесать ударенное место. Обсудить потолок оказалось не таким уж плохим занятием, но Энтони, которого съедало любопытство, всё-таки поинтересовался у Клинта насчет его умений и сноровки в сексе с мужчиной. 

— Мы не настолько близки, чтобы я рассказывал тебе об этом, — возмущенно сказал Клинт, отворачиваясь. — Я же не спрашиваю, почему ты не даешь снимать с себя майку и трогать всё, что под ней.

***

Утро оказалось куда приятней, чем Энтони его представлял, засыпая в одной кровати с Клинтом. Выйдя из спальни, он не удивился, увидев Пеппер. Она сидела за столом, попивая кофе, и читала газету. 

— Дорогая, мне нужен отпуск, — вымолвил Тони, садясь рядом. Солнце, светившее в большие окна, слепило его. 

— Чтобы пойти в отпуск, Тони, надо поработать, — сердито сказала она, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

— Завтра я презентую новый StarkPhone, а потом иду в отпуск - с чистой совестью. 

Мисс Поттс удивленно посмотрела на него. Тони Старк, помнящий о том, что завтра презентация, вызывал в ней противоречивые чувства. 

— Познакомишь меня со своим новым парнем? 

— О, он мне не парень, а просто мой новый друг, — улыбнулся Старк. — Клинт, не бойся, выходи. 

Кажется, Клинт вполне понравился Пеппер, на что в общем-то Старк совсем не расчитывал, но теперь, когда они знакомы, мир показался ему проще, утро - еще лучше, и можно было смело идти за кофе.


	3. Chapter 3

Выбив отпуск, Энтони две недели провел в баре. И Тор, и Клинт были ему рады, и оба не наливали ему алкогольных напитков. Не смотря на всё случившееся, Клинт вел себя, как и раньше, и теперь они всё больше походили на лучших друзей. 

Тони оставался на концерты два раза в неделю, общался со Стивом, который захаживал в бар с кем-нибудь из своих друзей, притворно улыбался ему и зависал, когда тот не видел. Пожалуй, это был единственный обреченный интерес в жизни Энтони. 

— Да скажи ему уже, — выдал Клинт в воскресный вечер, когда Стив и его друзья готовились к выступлению. — Две недели глаз с него не сводишь, как они идут куда-то тусоваться, ты тащишь меня с собой за ними. 

— Ты же не говоришь Наташе о том, что она тебе нравится! — слишком громко возмутился Старк. — Тем более, все равно ничего хорошего не выйдет, да и мне кажется, что у них с гитаристом какие-то нездоровые отношения. 

— О, прямо как у нас с тобой, — закатил глаза Клинт, протирая бокал. — Не придумывай проблем. Просто подойти к нему и спроси. Прямо. 

В ответ Энтони фыркнул, отвернувшись к сцене. Правота Клинтовых слов била по его самолюбию, но Клинту ведь не объяснить, что он умирает. 

Стив улыбался со сцены, и, заметив Тони, помахал ему рукой. Дурацкий-дурацкий жест. Старк чувствовал насмешливый взгляд Клинта, сверливший его спину в этот момент, но сделал вид, что ничего заметил. Когда блондин, спустившись со сцены, направился к ним, Тони, развернувшись к Клинту, ужасно запаниковал, но насмешливый взгляд бармена теперь выглядел совсем иначе. “Действуй”, будто бы говорил он, смотря на него. 

Парень-в-перьях безумно вежливо попросил у Клинта воды, сев на стул рядом с Энтони, тихо поздоровавшись. Бармен, воспользовавшись ситуацией, решил удержать Стива, дав Тони шанс. Задавая глупые вопросы, он смеялся вместе с ним, иногда спрашивал что-то у Старка, подключая того к разговору. 

— А что значит твоя татуировка? — спросил Клинт, покосившись на Старка. 

— Просто рисунок, — улыбнулся Стивен. — Мой собственный эскиз. 

— Красиво, — ляпнул Старк. — Мне нравится, как эти линии уходят. Потому что смотришь и не знаешь, закончатся они когда-нибудь или нет. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул парень. — Они заканчиваются на плече. 

Еле сдержавшись, чтобы не сказать, как рад был бы Старк, если бы увидел это, он обжег язык свежим кофе, запивая ненужные слова. Закашлявшись, он постукал себя по груди. Странные щелкающие звуки наполнили тихое место у бара. Но, на радость Старку, никто не придал этому значение. 

— Тони, — обратился к нему Стив, — а чем ты занимаешься по жизни? В последнее время, мне кажется, что ты живешь здесь.

— Да, мне тоже так кажется, — поддакнул бармен. 

— У меня скучная работа, — сказал Старк, прежде кинув гневный взгляд на Клинта. — Я делаю некоторые вещи, чтобы совет директоров от меня отстал. Занудство.

— Звучит так, как будто это секрет какой-то, и если это так, то вряд ли это скучно, — Стив постукивал пальцами по столешнице, и Тони невольно залюбовался его татуировкой. Снова. 

— Ты осторожней, он на самом деле гений, — никак не успокаивался Клинт. 

— Интересно. Хотелось бы узнать об этом больше, если это действительно так.

— Тони расскажет тебе об этом завтра за чашечкой кофе, — сказал Клинт, отойдя подальше.

— На самом деле было бы здорово, — согласился Стив. — Тогда до встречи.

Стив удалился, возвращаясь на сцену. 

У Тони, кажется, случилась небольшая остановка сердца, но в его состоянии это неудивительно.

***

— Да что ж ты наделал сегодня, — возмутился Старк, когда они оказались в квартире Тони. 

Он не отвечал на вопросы Клинта, которые сыпались рекой. Тони не отвечал даже на вопрос о том, зачем он позвал его с собой. 

Зато Джарвис раздавал Энтони четкие инструкции о том, где взять успокоительное и как его применять. Это вызывало ещё больше вопросов, но их Клинт уже не озвучивал. 

— Да что не так, Тони? Что с тобой? — поинтересовался Клинт, когда Старк, остыв, сел в кресло.

— Мне нельзя ни к кому привязываться, понимаешь? Потому что я обречен. 

— Что за ерунда, Старк? Еще скажи, что какое-то семейное проклятие, не дающее тебе право на счастье. 

Тони вздохнул, громко и глубоко. Клинт все ещё вопросительно смотрел на него. Слово “обречен” у каждого вызывает свои ассоциации, и почему-то Клинт первым делом подумал про какие-то сверхъестественные штуки, заговоры, чем о вполне вероятном и естественном. Для Энтони это осталось загадкой, но, поразмыслив, он решил, что Клинт вполне может знать о том, что с ним творится.

Ведь Клинт — не Пеппер, он не начнет копошиться, ругаться, плакать. Он просто примет то, что есть. 

— Джарвис, есть что-нибудь о докторе? — на всякий случай, надеясь на удачу, спросил Старк.

— К сожалению, нет, сэр. 

Кажется, даже в голосе искусственного интеллекта слышалось сочувствие. 

Стянув галстук, Тони начал расстёгивать рубашку. Клинт пару раз сказал ему “стой”, но, не получив отклика, замолчал. Пуговицы расстегивались плохо, руки дрожали, а в голове была ужасная каша. 

Разделавшись с рубашкой, Старк зачем-то провел пальцами по бородке, может это как-то помогало ему, кто знает, а затем стянул с себя майку. 

Вид, открывшийся Клинту, показался ему странным. Почти по центру груди, немного смещаясь влево, он увидел огромную для такого места железную пластину, во все стороны от которой шли немного вздутые вены. Пока Клинт рассматривал их, Старк, достав маленькую отвертку откуда-то из-под дивана, открутил пластину, и отрыл вид на то, что та скрывая. 

Мягкий голубой свет выглядел тепло, умиротворяюще. 

— Сэр, полковник Фьюри желает с вами поговорить, — нарушил тишину Джарвис. 

— Пошли его к чёрту, — ругнулся Тони, — скажи, что меня нет и не будет. 

— Полковник Фьюри? — подозрительно посмотрел на него Клинт. — Вы знакомы?

— Лично - нет. Он пытается завербовать меня в секретную организацию под разными предлогами. 

Старк, расслабившись, откинулся на спинку дивана, закинув голову. На самом деле, показав всё это хоть кому-то, он почувствовал облегчение. Дышать стало проще, да и без плаcтины поверх реактора было лучше. Клинт так и сидел молча около пяти минут, нагло рассматривал грудь Тони, и, как ни странно, того это совсем не раздражало. 

— Сколько тебе осталось? — спросил он, отойдя от ступора.

— Недели две, может три, — спокойно ответил Старк. 

— Два с половиной года назад я познакомился с ним, — неожиданно начал Клинт, и Тони, сделав выводы, понял о чём решил ему рассказать друг. — На нем всегда был костюм, когда я его видел. Чистый, выглаженный. Он приходил ко мне в кофейню, заказывал кофе и шоколадный маффин. Каждый день. Я знал в какое время он приходит, какой кофе он закажет. По пятницам он брал капучино, а в среду - эспрессо. Через полтора месяца я, рискнув, пригласил его на свидание. Девять месяцев назад полковник Фьюри сообщил мне, что Фил погиб во время миссии. 

Шок настиг Тони сразу. Когда только Клинт заговорил, он предполагал многое, но не это. Встав, он дошел до бара, и, достав самый лучший виски, что у него был, взял два стакана и вернулся к Клинту. 

— Сочувствую, — сказал он, протягивая стакан с виски. 

— Я просто хочу сказать, что исход нашей жизни всегда один. Мы рождаемся, живем, а потом умираем. Но это не повод, чтобы не давать себе быть счастливыми. Хотя бы две-три недели, — отпив, Клинт замолчал, смотря на Тони. — Просто поговори с ним завтра. Не рассказывай о том, что умираешь, просто расскажи о том, какой ты. Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься. 

— Позволить себе это счастье, значит, что потом кому-то будет больно, — тихо сказал Старк. — Я даже Пеппер сказать не могу об этом, потому что она сойдет с ума. А если вдруг, предположим, Стив привяжется ко мне за эти две недели? Ведь на такие вещи много времени не нужно.

— Он будет рад, что смог провести с тобой хотя бы это время. Тем более, это же даже не свидание.

***

На следующий день Тони заявился в бар в обычное для него время. За стойкой, которой сегодня заведовал Тор, его уже ждал Стив. Бартон, шедший сзади Старка, подтолкнул того, когда он застопорился. 

— Привет, — непринужденно сказал Тони, занимая место рядом со Стивом. Честно говоря, он не был уверен, что Стив тут вообще по его душу. — Тор, как обычно, можно?

— Без вопросов, друг.

— Я уже боялся, что ты не придешь, — усмехнулся Стив. — Говорят, гении умеют интриговать и не выполнять свои обещания. 

— Ну, я не из таких, — улыбнулся Старк. 

Со Стивом оказалось легко и просто. Он спрашивал, слушал, рассказывал сам, много смеялся и был действительно хорошим парнем. А Тони, в свою очередь, выглядел как щеночек, который не может сказать чего хочет.

Разговор не закончился, даже когда Тора на посту бармена сменил Клинт. Иногда, когда Тони подзывал его, он участвовал в беседе, но предпочитал находиться подальше, чтобы не мешать своими унылыми комментариями. 

Это было слишком хорошо, слишком идеально, что пугало Тони своим неожиданным воздействием на его чувства, на восприятие обстановки бара, на желание как-нибудь справиться с чертовым отравлением. Но август, как приговор, надвигался с огромной скоростью. 

А ещё Тони сходил с ума, каждый раз смотря на татуировку, залипал на яркие перья, украшавшие светлые волосы, готов был утонуть в небесно-голубых глазах. 

— Ребят, — неожиданно обратился к ним Клинт. — У меня в пятницу День Рождения, я думаю устроить вечеринку. Не хотите прийти?

— День Рождения? А какого Джарвис не сказал ни слова? Надо выключить его на ночь, — злился Старк. — А где собираешься отмечать? 

— Дома, — сказал Клинт. — Где ж ещё-то? Квартира у меня, конечно, маленькая, но у меня друзей мало, так что…

— Перетаскивай вечеринку ко мне и зови кого хочешь, — бодро предложил Старк. 

— Было бы неплохо на самом деле, — обрадовался Бартон.

— И не забудь пригласить Тора, я обязан познакомить его с Пеппер.

Стив ушел из бара около часу ночи. Тони, в компании Клинта, просидел до четырех утра. 

— Вечеринка - только часть подарка, — сказал Тони перед тем как уйти. 

— Прощальный подарок, — буркнул Клинт себе под нос, когда Старк уже ушел.

***

Собираясь на вечеринку, Тони с аккуратностью подходил к выбору одежды. На случай, если придёт Стив, ему не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом. Светлый костюм показался ему удачным выбором. 

Клинт зашел в спальню, когда Старк застегивал пуговицы на пиджаке. Оглянувшись на шум, он улыбнулся, возвращаясь к своему занятию. 

— Как думаешь, какой галстук лучше? — взволновано спросил Клинт, демонстрируя два галстука. 

— Синий, — не задумавшись, сказал Тони. — Наташа придёт? 

— Не знаю, она толком ничего не ответила.

— Скорее ты удрал еще до того, как она открыла рот.

Клинт фыркнул, откидывая бордовый галстук в сторону. 

— Как поиски доктора? — поинтересовался Клинт, устраивая галстук на своей шее.

— Так же, как и раньше. Не забивай голову. 

Клинт снова фыркнул, но в этот раз куда более демонстративно. Тони с укором посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Да и нечего было говорить, потому что просто не тот случай. Закончив с галстуком, Клинт вышел из комнаты.

***

Весь вечер Тони вился вокруг Стива, вспоминая слова Клинта о том, что нужно быть счастливым пока можешь. Старк пользовался этим советом, стараясь не терять ни секунды. Гостей было немного, человек двадцать, и большую часть из них Тони не знал. Зато их знал Клинт и был им наверняка хорошим другом. Таким другом, каким он был и для Тони. Стив не терялся из виду даже когда проходил через толпу, решив принести напитки. 

— Отличный костюм, мистер Старк, — послышалось сзади и Энтони, повернувшись, удивленно взглянул на Наташу. 

— Ты выглядишь отлично, — сказал он. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Наташа. — У тебя хорошим дом. Что ты забыл в нашем баре? 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Тони, выискивая Стива в толпе. — Мне просто у вас нравится. Культура обслуживания у вас на уровне. 

— Не разбивай ему сердце. 

— Кому? О чём ты? 

— Стиву, — вполголоса сказала Наташа, подойдя ближе к Тони. — Он так волновался, собирался дольше, чем я. Только т-с-с, — прошипела она, — я тебе ничего не говорила. 

— Хочешь сказать, что я нравлюсь Стиву как… мужчина? 

— Как потенциальный сексуальный партнер, спутник всей жизни и прочие сентиментальные штучки. 

— Пригласи Клинта на свидание, — довольно добавил Старк, и быстро пропал из виду, скрываясь в толпе. 

Почему-то спросить Наташу о том, откуда у неё настолько интересная информация, Тони не подумал. Слова его немного шокировали, но толкнули к более решительным действиям. Нужно было только добраться до Стива и отвести его в сторону, что в общем-то Старк и сделал. 

Музыка, играющая в помещении, была не слишком громкой и совсем не мешала разговорам. Висевший в центре дискошар отсвечивал разными цветами и, попадая на костюм Тони, менял его в глазах Стива. 

Сначала они разговорились об алкогольных напитках, потом — о современном искусстве, машинах и слишком высокой температуре на улице. И Тони не помнил сколько он выпил к тому моменту, но поцелуй получился смазанным и теплым. От Стива пахло ванильным мороженым, которое Тони помнил из далекого детства, и кокосовым маслом. Что-то из этого проскочило в поцелуе, наполняя его. Старк позволил себе наглость, запустив ладонь в волосы Роджерса, пропускал пшеничные пряди между пальцев. Старку это понравилось. 

Не зная, что ожидать от Стива, Тони отстранился, обдумывая слова для извинений за вторжение в личное пространство. Но у Стивена явно были другие планы. Большая часть вечера была позади, и он, не задумываясь лишний раз, подхватив Тони за талию, вышел вместе с ним в коридор. Там было гораздо тише и просторней, свет не мелькал перед глазами, позволяя сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. 

И Стив поцеловал его. Снова. Сам. И продолжал целовать. Близко расположенная спальня Тони была им только на руку. 

Они ввалились туда, прижатые друг к другу. Раздеваясь, не обрывали поцелуй, и Тони пришлось остаться в майке. Стив даже не пытался её стянуть, из-за чего Старк был безмерно рад.

***

— Надо будет поблагодарить Клинта, — лицо Стива пылало красным, на лбу все ещё виднелись капельки пота. 

— И Наташу, — добавил Тони, не в силах сказать что-то большее.

Он все ещё был прижат к кровати и только-только восстановил дыхание. Рука Стивена легла на спину Тони, оставляла приятные прикосновения и тот почти заурчал, как кот. 

Лежать на животе было не очень удобно. Железная пластина давила на грудь, доставляя немалый дискомфорт. Но всё как-то померкло, когда Стив, пододвинувшись ближе, приобнял его, удобно устраиваясь рядом. 

— Нам ведь не обязательно возвращаться? — пробубнил Тони, на что Роджерс лишь кивнув, прижимаясь к Старку.

***

Проснувшись ни свет, ни заря, Энтони выбрался из кровати и решил, что сейчас самое время для кофе. Стив, мирно спавший, выглядел мило и соблазнительно, но Старк не Старк без кофе, что в общем и стало решающим фактором. 

Пробираясь на кухню через гостиную, Тони с удивлением обнаружил, что никто не валялся сонный на полу в собственной блевотине, как это обычно бывало после вечеринок, что устраивал он сам. На диване мило посапывал Тор, а в кресле спал какой-то парень, которого он не знал. 

Зайдя на кухню, Тони услышал голоса и с удивлением посмотрел в сторону обеденного стола. Клинт и Наташа сидели рядом, смеясь, что-то рассказывали мужчине, которого Тони никогда раньше не видел. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал Тони, направляясь к кофейнику. 

— Надо же, какие люди, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Чудно, что ты в одежде. 

— Заговорщики, — буркнул Старк.

Пока Энтони делал себе кофе, Наташа с Клинтом шушукались, а мужчина, сидевший с ними, молчал. 

Слишком большая концентрация бодрых людей после вечеринки вызывала в Тони противоречивые чувства, но, решив что это в нём все ещё говорят остатки алкоголя, Старк закрыл на это глаза. В конце концов особого значения это не имело. Ведь если веселишься, возможно, в последний раз в жизни, то на такие вещи просто не обращаешь внимания. 

Вернувшись в спальню с двумя чашками кофе, Тони попытался разбудить Стива. Тот ерзал, неохотно открывая глаза, но, учуяв запах кофе, все же приподнялся на кровати, облокотившись о спинку. С такого ракурса Старк, протягивающий ему чашку, разглядел татуировку, которая действительно заканчивалась на плече. Линии, шедшие по всей руке, сплетались в небольшой круг со звездой в центре. 

— Что у тебя на груди? — спросил Стив, сделав глоток; кофе был горячим, но он умудрился не обжечься. — Я почувствовал это ещё вчера, но не стал спрашивать. 

— Ничего, — фыркнул Старк, тут же изменившись в лице. 

— Расскажи, — вновь попросил Стивен. 

Он говорил это с такой легкостью, даже не представляя о чём в действительности спрашивал. Это не раздражало Тони, лишь чуточку бесило, потому что говорить об этом совсем не хотелось. 

Энтони задумался, завис, даже перестал пить кофе. Он чувствовал себя обязанным рассказать обо всём Стиву; о том, что у него железка вместо сердца, о том, что умирает. Поставив чашку на прикроватную тумбочку, вдохнув, он готовился к тому, чтобы снять майку и показать Роджерсу всё, как есть. Наклонившись к ящику, чтобы найти отвертку, Старк ещё раз в голове прокрутил слова. 

“Я почти труп”.

или

“Если вдруг я начну бредить, то просто убей меня”.

— Сэр, — проснулся Джарвис. — Мистер Бартон очень хочет с вами поговорить. Немедленно. 

Тони показалось, что это удачный шанс, позволяющий ещё раз подумать, как рассказать Стиву обо всём. Или передумать. 

— Я подожду, — улыбнулся он.

***

— У меня намечался серьезный разговор.

— Да знаю я, Джарвис рассказал. Именно поэтому я и позвал тебя. Чтобы ты не наделал глупостей.

— Глупостей? Предлагаешь оставить всё как есть и потом просто неожиданно сдохнуть?

— Тише, Тони, тише. 

Бартон нервно замахал руками, и Старк заметил мужчину, пившего кофе на его кухне. 

— Мистер Старк, — сказал мужчина, выходя из-за стола. — Мистер Бартон рассказал мне о вашей проблеме. И я могу помочь. 

— Сволочь, — ругнулся Тони. — Да как ты! 

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Фила? 

— Да. 

— Я поднял кое-какие бумаги, что остались после него, — объяснял Бартон. — И, вот, нашел его. Это Доктор Беннер, Тони. 

Открыв рот, Старк так и не нашел, что сказать. Джарвис, все это время тихо наблюдавший за ситуацией, подтвердил слова Клинта. 

Теперь он не знал куда деться, что делать и говорить. Тони поприветствовал доктора, высказал ему много слов уважения и восхищения, да и в общем вел себя как фанатик со съехавшей крышей. 

Кажется, Энтони нашел слова, которые скажет Стиву.


	4. Эпилог

Приятный голубой свет освещал лицо Тони в темноте. Стив, пригревая его на своей груди, рассказывал о работе. Старк улыбался, гладя того по животу. 

Когда Роджерс увидел эту “штуку” в груди Энтони, которую тот называл реактором, поддерживающим его жизнь, он был восхищен. Глаза его светились и все, что он хотел - потрогать. И потом оказалось, что это вполне приятно. 

Жизни Тони уже ничего не угрожало. Доктор Беннер помог Старку, нашел недостающий элемент и собрал новое “топливо” для сердца. И все, что Беннер попросил взамен — укрытие от полковника Фьюри, гроши за спасенную жизнь. Чудо, что Старк смог дать это ему. 

— О чём задумался? — спросил Стив, заметив, что мужчина, лежавший на нём, выпал из реальности. 

— О спасении утопающих, — отшутился Старк. 

— Из твоего потолка можно сделать чудесное звездное небо.

— С парочкой цветных перьев по краям. 

Стив улыбнулся. 

У Тони были свои убеждения относительно человеческих отношений. И что уж таить, он в своей манере оценивал и _любовь_ — он никогда не верил в то, что это чувство может перевернуть жизнь, изменить человека, спасти.

Кажется, некоторым везет. Тем, чья половинка находится быстро и без лишних проблем; тем, кто точно знает, что вот она - эта половинка; тем, кто достоин быть счастливым. 

Тони никогда не относил себя к типу людей, у которых в жизни есть место для _настоящей любви_. Он мог за два часа разработать автопилот для военного самолёта или систему, предупреждающую столкновение с объектом. Но он не был человеком, способным делить свою жизнь с кем-то ещё. 

Но сейчас, в холодный сентябрьский вечер, деля кровать со Стивом, который был до одури теплым, пьянил своими поцелуями и заставлял улыбаться, Тони словил себя на мысли, что просто боялся быть по-настоящему счастливым.

Стив не боялся.


End file.
